cheysminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
There are a total of ten classes for a player to choose from. Each player can only choose one class to play, so you must choose wisely. Each class has different stats, abilities, skills, and uses different weapons, armor, and items. What Classes Effect What class you are manages how you do everything in the game, including crafting. For example: A Knight is the only class that can use diamond tools, so someone who wants to focus only on crafting may want to pursue the warrior ---> knight path. Classes restrict item, weapon, and armor uses. Each class also has their set of skills and ability, and what class you choose will greatly impact how you fight in the game. Remember: You cannot change class once you have picked your path, so use your time as a Citizen wisely and experiment with combat. Citizens all have the ability to use wooden swords, bows and arrows, and a basic magic spell so that you can experience all three different types of combat and pick the one that best suits your play style. The Class Types There are three different class types; magic, range, and melee. Magic classes (Mage, Warlock, and Priest) cannot wear armor and rely on powerful magical spells to damage their enemies. Range classes (Archer) wear very light armor (leather, gold, and chainmail) and rely on the bow and arrow and distance to damage their enemies. Melee classes (warrior, knight) wear medium and heavy armor (warrior: iron; knight:diamond) and rely on swords and being up close to do damage. How to Pick a Class When you start the game you start out as a level 1 citizen. You gain experience through everything you do (logging, mining, crafting, pvp, and killing mobs) and eventually at level 10 you are able to pick your class. '''Mage: '''Mages are the first step in the magic type class tree. They have access to powerful magical spells, and at level 20 can choose to become a more specilized mage (water, with water-based spells and a handful of slowing/freezing spells) (fire, with fire-based spells all focused on damage). Mages have access to light armor (leather) but lose this upon chosing either fire or water mage. '''Warrior: '''Warriors are well rounded weapon-users, and upon level 20 branch off into either an archer or knight depending on the individual. Warriors can use both swords and bows, but are not truly proficient in either. They have access to heavier armor (leather, chainmail; gold; and iron). '''Priest: '''Priests are a healing magic class with a handful of powerful damage spells of their own. They cannot use armor. '''Warlock: '''Warlocks are a magic class which has access to dark magic. They cannot use armor. Upon reaching level 10 a player will have the ability to pick one of the above classes by doing the following: *Type T to open up the chat. *Type "/hero choose (example: To become a mage, /hero choose mage) *Press enter, you will be asked to confirm or cancel the selection. */confirm to become that new class or /cancel to cancel and stay your original class.